Crual destiny
by Akasha's plume
Summary: Bella Swan, indépendante et ambitieuse, voit sa vie miraculeusement chamboulée quand elle croise la route d'un certain Edward Cullen... Chamboulée, elle lui demande de ne pas provoquer le destin et disparait de sa vie. Jusqu'à ce que le destin les réunissent à nouveau. Un évènement va cependant faire basculer leur vies à tout jamais. Rated M: lemons, et certaines scènes à venir.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Hello à tous,_

_Cette fic me trottait en tête depuis déjà pas mal de temps, mais je n'avais pas trouver le temps d'enfin écrire le premier chapitre. Enfin, c'est fait ! Et j'ai même commencé le second chapitre... Héhé ! Concernant l'histoire en elle même, les personnages sont AH une bonne partie du début, la transformation d'un des personnages principaux ne devrait arriver qu'autour des chapitre 9 ou 10, a quelques chapitres prêt._

_Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1-**

**Les conséquences d'une soirée arrosée.**

* * *

_Oh mon dieu, ma tête..._

La jeune femme se réveilla avec un arrière goût de vodka cerise en bouche, elle se frotta les tempes en soupirant. Ce foutu mal de crâne l'empêchait de remettre ses idées en place dans le bon ordre. Bon, elle se souvenait d'avoir assisté à cette foutue réunion d'anciens élèves à Forks, le genre de trucs auxquels elle détestait assister. La plupart venait accompagné de son conjoint, arborant un sourire faux-jeton, en s'extasiant de retrouver le lycée et les anciens camarades de classe. Mais Bella n'avait pas de mari à exhiber, encore moins de bague de fiançailles. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le lycée, ces études, puis son job était passé en premier, n'ayant pas le temps, ni l'envie de construire une relation durable. Autant avouer que les one night stand lui convenaient parfaitement.

Ça n'aurai tenu qu'à elle, elle n'y aurait pas assisté, mais sa soeur avait insisté pour qu'elle l'accompagne. Alice voulait à tout prix revoir Jasper, le type pour qui elle avait eu le béguin quand elle était ado. Combien de fois Alice lui avait elle pris la tête avec Jasper quand elles étaient ados ?

Bella avait tenté de lui donner des bonnes raisons de ne pas y aller : a quoi ça servait de traverser plusieurs états pour seulement deux jours alors qu'elles pouvaient aller à Forks quand elles le voulaient ?

Heureusement que leurs parents habitaient toujours cette petite bourgades de l'état de Washington, au moins elles avaient économisées une nuit d'hôtel...

Concernant la suite des événements, tout restait particulièrement flou après qu'Alice l'ait planté au beau milieu de la réunion quand elle avait vu Jasper pénétrer dans le stade ou se déroulait la fameuse fête. Elle avait sûrement du se retrouver dans le club des célibataires de Forks a boire comme un trou en haïssant sa sœur... Merde, combien de fois devait elle se répéter qu'elle avait tiré un trait sur la boisson ?

Soudain un bras masculin s'enroula autour de ses hanches, avant que son propriétaire n'émette un grognement. _What the fuck ?_ Surprise, elle fit un bond dans le lit, tournant la tête vers l'intrus. C'était qui ce type et qu'est ce qu'il foutait dans sa chambre, qui plus est dans son lit ? Elle se dégagea doucement de son emprise, voulant le faire basculer de l'autre coté du lit, en le poussant comme elle le pouvait. Manque de chance ? Elle le poussa tellement fort, qu'elle vit le type basculer, oui, mais sur le paquet de sa chambre... Sa maladresse légendaire avait tendance à déteindre sur les gens qui l'entouraient !

« Putain... C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Furent les premiers mot du type qui venait de subir un réveil en sursaut. Il se relevait nu de la tête aux pieds, se demandant, au même titre que Bella ce qu'il foutait ici... Qui plus est à poil ?

Telle un gamine de trois ans qui aurait vu un cyclope, elle mit la main devant ses yeux en gémissant de honte. Un gémissement digne d'une autruche en train d'accoucher. Le type la dévisagea lentement en fronçant les sourcils, il était sur de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part...

« Bella ? C'est bien toi Bella ? » Dit il, surpris, tout en oubliant qu'il était à poil dans la chambre d'ado de son ancienne partenaire de bio avec qui ,par le passé, il avait du échanger trois mots seulement.

« Si tu pouvais cacher … Tu peux pas mettre un boxer ? » Lui demanda t-elle, essayant de pointer à l'aveuglette ses parties intimes_. Ouais, Bella bravo, après ce que vous avez fait, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?_

Il chercha son boxer des yeux dans la chambre de son ex-partenaire de labo. Ou est-ce qu'il avait bien pu le foutre ? Pas moyen de se souvenir … Soudain Bella eu un flash, elle se souvenait vaguement de la scène d'hier soir, passé la porte de la chambre. Le mec, dont elle ne pouvait toujours pas se souvenir du nom, avait balancé son boxer par la fenêtre en prétextant qu'il n'en aurait jamais plus besoin... _Putain d'alcool !_ Plus jamais elle ne succomberait à son divin appel ! Elle grimaça pour enfin finir par enlever la main devant ses yeux. Au point ou on en était !

« Tu devrais regarder dans le jardin... » lui murmura elle.

A présent il en était persuadé, Bella avait du subir une lobotomie depuis le temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus...Qu'est ce que pourrait bien foutre son boxer dehors ? Mais ayant chercher et retourner une partie de la pièce, il du se résoudre à vérifier par la fenêtre. Il eut un éclat de rire, en voyant qu'elle avait raison. A en juger par l'état de la pièce, leurs tenue d'Adam et Eve, son boxer sur la pelouse, la soirée avait du être mémorable... Et particulièrement arrosée.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il fout dans le jardin ? » lui demanda il alors qu'il venait d'attraper son jean et l'enfilais sans sous vêtements. Pas vraiment le choix à vrai dire...

« Si je me souviens bien, tu as hurlé que tu n'en aurais plus jamais besoin... » lui avoua-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le dévisager, ces yeux verts, ces cheveux brun aux reflets dorés, elle le connaissait, mais d'où ? Et bordel, pourquoi ressentait elle ses putains de papillons dans l'estomac en le regardant ? Ses joues devinrent bientôt écarlates sans même qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Dommage qu'elle n'ai pas le moindre souvenir de ses compétences au lit...

« Et merde... C'est moi ou tu ne te souviens absolument pas de qui je suis ? » Lui demanda t-il, alors qu'il se disait à quel point elle était craquante au réveil. Ces cheveux ébouriffés lui donnait l'air d'une vraie tigresse. Si ca n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il lui aurait sans douter sauter dessus sans attendre qu'elle réponde. Quand on sait que d'ordinaire, les filles avec qui il sortait ne lui disait jamais non...

« On était ensemble au lycée non ? » Avança elle, en même temps, elle n'avait pas pu l'aborder sur l'un des trottoirs de Forks. _Bonne déduction, Bella._

« Edward Cullen... On était partenaires de labo en bio... »

_Naaaan... Pas possible ! Pas LE Edward Cullen ? _Au lycée, LE Edward Cullen qu'elle connaissait était un ptit gars à lunettes légèrement en surpoids, introverti et son visage comprenait autant de boutons que sa télécommande universelle ! Bouche grande ouverte, elle le fixait sans pouvoir ajouter un seul mot. Comment le geek introverti s'était il métamorphosé en dieu vivant ?

La porte de a chambre s'ouvrit soudainement, et Edward n'eut pas de meilleure idée que de sauter dans le lit, sur Bella... On avouera qu'il aurait pu trouver une meilleure cachette... Il se retrouvait sous les draps, torse nu sur elle, la tête plongée entre deux seins qu'il s'étonnait d'avoir oublié. Il fallait qu'il se concentre qu'il pense à autre chose qu'à ses pulsions masculines qui pourraient le foutre dans de beaux draps. Sans mauvais jeux de mots.

Alice, qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre de sa sœur, tenait un boxer du bout des doigts. Bella lança un regard horrifié au sous vêtement, et plaqua un peu plus Edward contre ses seins par réflexe...

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que ça foutait dans le... »Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant une forme non identifiée sur sa sœur. Un sourire en coin amusé naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Alice, je... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois je... » balbutia Bella qui tentait de se justifier comme elle le pouvait. Elle tentait également de ne pas penser au fait qu'elle sentait la respiration d'Edward sur sa poitrine qui la troublait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Lui, de son coté, avait été vaincu par ses pulsions masculine, et il se sentait déjà prêt à commencer un nouveau round, dont il se souviendrait complètement cette fois ci...

« N'en dis pas plus... Tu as de la chance que maman ne soit pas tombée dessus, sur ce bonne continuation à vous deux ! » lança joyeusement sa sœur, avant de fermer la porte tout en ayant pris soin de jeter le caleçon d'Edward au pied de son lit.

Bella resta figée, alors que son compagnon de chambre, releva la tête des draps et finit par planter son regard dans le sien. Ils se retrouvaient rapidement lèvres contre lèvres, sans savoir vraiment qui avait fait le premier pas. Au contact de sa langue Bella laissa échapper un léger gémissement, sentant ses foutus papillons s'agiter encore plus dans son estomac...Elle sentait la main de son amant caresser doucement ses courbes, s'attardant sur son sein dont il pinça légèrement le téton. Il allait la rendre folle ! Il quitta ses lèvres, embrassa son cou et remplaça sa main par sa bouche. Bon dieu, depuis qu'il les avaient vu de prêt Edward ne pensait plus qu'à eux... Ils étaient tout simplement parfaits... Comment cette fille, dont il ne se souvenait pas jusqu'à ce matin, pouvait lui faire cet effet là ?

Levant les yeux vers elle, il la vit fermer les yeux en gémissant de plus belle. Il souffla délicatement sur son téton, donnant de nouveaux coups de langue afin d'en durcir la pointe. Sa main s'aventura vers son intimité, alors qu'elle écartait docilement les cuisses. Divine invitation à laquelle il ne pouvait pas résister c'était un homme après tout ! Son pouce caressa doucement son bouton,délicatement, sensuellement. Ce qui eu pour effet d'altérer par la même occasion le corps de Bella qui se cabra légèrement sous la torture, donnant de légers coups de reins. Il introduisit délicatement deux doigts dans son vagin trempé, accélérant la cadence des vas et viens au fur et à mesure que les murmures incompréhensible de Bella s'intensifiait. De son autre main, Edward ouvrit sa braguette, se sentant visiblement trop à l'étroit. En d'autres mots, il avait une érection d'enfer ! Il était enfin libéré de sa prison, dieu merci !

Bella ouvrit finalement les yeux, noircis par le désir qui la consumait et planta son regard dans celui de son amant. Putain ce que c'était bon !Il remonta doucement vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec fougue, sa langue caressant la sienne. Il la désirait comme jamais il n'avait désirer une femme avant elle, et cette pensé le rendait dingue.

Prenant ses mains dans les siennes, Bella plaqua son amant contre elle, et ondula érotiquement du bassin. Le contact de son érection contre sa fente lui fit perdre toute notion de temps, elle avait oublié jusqu'à son propre prénom...Comment avait elle pu oublié la nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble ? Il accéléra la cadence, caressant son clitoris contre son gland durci. Un râle de plaisir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'elle prenait son sexe dans sa main et le plaçait à l'entrée de son vagin, sans la pénétrer.. Elle prit alors un malin plaisir à intensifier la caresse que lui procurait l'entrée de son intimité en intensifiant ses mouvement de bassin. Sentir sa chaleur humide sans pouvoir y pénétrer était un véritable supplice... Cette fille allait le rendre fou !

« Bella... Arrêtes de jouer, j'ai envie de toi, j'ai besoin d'être en toi... » lui dit il d'une voix rauque, contre ses lèvres.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il se leva à contre cœur pour aller chercher un préservatif dans son portefeuille. Mais ou est ce qu'il avait foutu son putain de portefeuille ?

Soudain, elle eut un éclat de conscience, un de ceux dont on pourrait aisément se passer dans ces moment là, si vous voulez mon avis... Elle ne se reconnaissait pas, jamais elle n'avait ressentit ça pour quiquonque, cet électricité qui la traversait, ces putain de papillons dans le ventre, elle savait que si elle couchait avec lui maintenant, le retour à Los Angeles n'en serait que plus dur. Elle ne voulait pas forcer le destin, si vraiment il se passait quelque chose entre eux deux, ça ne devait pas être un malheureux concours de circonstances.

« Tu ferais mieux d'y aller... » parvint-elle à articuler.

Il se retourna vers elle, le portefeuille tant désiré à la main, l'air ahuri. Était-il sur d'avoir bien compris ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas le laisser avec une érection d'enfer ?

« Excuses-moi ? »

« Je pense que... Toi et moi... bref... »

« Attends, tu veux rire, c'est pour m'exciter encore plus c'est ça ? »

La bouche de Bella se plissa cette même bouche qu'il venait à peine d'embrasser, et pour finir, le pompom, elle venait de baisser les yeux...Qu'est ce qui ne tournais pas rond chez elle ?

« Tu ne comprends pas, toi et moi, c'est trop parfait pour que ce soit normal... Tu... » Elle se leva du lit, tout en s'enroulant dans le drap, même si à vrai dire il avait déjà tout vu... Elle vint se poster devant lui, afin de prendre son visage en coupe. « Si il n'y avait pas eu d'alcool , jamais on aurait... Bref... C'était parfait... Parfait... Ne gâche pas ça... » Continua t-elle.

En gros elle le foutait dehors, c'est ça ? Il n'était pas sur de tout comprendre, Bella devait être la nana la plus compliqué avec qui il avait couché. Si c'était parfait, alors pourquoi ne pas continuer ? Pris au dépourvu, sa bonne humeur matinale retomba comme un soufflet raté.

« Tu veux quoi au juste Bella ? »

« Je crois au destin Edward, si on doit se revoir, je veux que ce soit par hasard... Au moins, on sera sur que ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous n'était pas une erreur... »

« Mais tu habites ou ? Comment je peux te retrouver ? Si tu veux je te laisse mon numé... »

Mais elle lui coupa la parole. Cette fille décidément était pleine de surprise...

« Non, ne dit rien, ne forces pas les choses... »

Sans attendre une réponse, elle se colla contre lui et l'embrassait de nouveau. Un frisson de plaisir lui parcourut l'échine, mais il se détachait d'elle à contre cœur. Cette nana était barré, complétement barge, en temps normal, il se serait barré en la traitant de folle, mais elle, cette fille... Il ne pouvait pas se dire qu'ils ne se révéraient peut être pas, il savait d'hors et déjà qu'il ferait tout pour la retrouver...

« Très bien... Laissons faire le destin... » Parvint-il à articuler.

* * *

**Note perso :** _Tadaaa, je suis plutôt nerveuse à l'idée d'avoir posté le premier chapitre, alors si l'histoire vous a plût, n'hésitez pas à envoyer une review. Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver soit demain, soit après demain._

_Soyez au rendez-vous !_

_Akasha._


	2. Chapter 2 : Love Cursed

**Notre de l'auteur** :

_Comme promis, le second chapitre en temps et en je devrais garder le même rythme d'écrire, un peu moins pendant les week-end cependant... Sinon, pas de chapitre 3 avant dimanche soir ou lundi dans la journée, ne me jetez pas de pierres, je pars juste en week end ! Bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie._

_Je voulais également dire un énorme merci à Adore Youu, Nana10, Capie17, Nodame, Larosesurleau pour mes première reviews sa fait toujours un ptit truc de savoir que ce que j'écris est apprécié ! Merci également à ceux et celles qui ont mit ma fic dans leurs favorites !_

_Une petite info : vu que je galère toujours à trouver des titres pour mes chapitres (et qu'au final ça ne ressemble à rien) j'ai eu une illumination quand je finissais ce chapitre( et voilà que je me remets à raconter ma life...). J'écris toujours avec de la musique, désormais, tout mes titres de chapitres seront des titres de chansons dont un mot ( même infime) sera changé pour que ça colle parfaitement à l'ambiance de celui ci. Une petite * sera toujours au titre et vous pourrez retrouver le titre de ladite chanson en note de bas de page._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Love cursed***

* * *

Deux semaines... Deux putains de semaines qu'elle était rentrée à Los Angeles, et elle pensait toujours à ce type, Edward... Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Le regard perdu devant l'écran de son ordinateur, elle aurait déjà du finir son dossier power point depuis deux bonnes heures. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle ne voulait pas s'engager. Quand vous avez quelqu'un en tête, impossible de faire du bon boulot. Si elle continuait comme ça, sa société allait couler et elle allait devoir subir les foudres de sa sœur... Toutes deux avaient ouvert une boutique de fringues à Los Angeles, Alice était la créatrice, et Bella la gestionnaire de « Adventurous Swan ». Les affaires allaient de bon train, en prêt de trois ans, trois autres boutiques avaient étés crées dans la ville, et deux autres ouvriraient prochainement à New York. Les deux frangines, parties de rien, avaient désormais plus d'une cinquantaine d'employées sous leurs coupe. La jeune femme avait la vie qu'elle voulait. Une villa sur Beverly Hills, un groupe d'amis fabuleux, un chien et pas mal d'argent sur son compte en banque. Le seul point noir était son absence de vie de couple, mais après tout c'était un choix.

Quand elles étaient rentrées de Forks, Alice l'avait assommée de questions. Du genre : j'espère que tu vas le revoir ? Alors comment c'était ? Tu as pris son numéro ?

Mais Bella avait été une tombe, comme toujours. Et c'était encore pire concernant ce qu'elle appelait « l'expérience Edward »... Déjà qu'elle avait du mal à définir ce qu'elle avait ressenti, les papillons, l'électricité et autre, comment pouvait elle l'expliquer à sa sœur ?Elle secoua la tête, s'étira avant de prendre une grande inspiration, il fallait vraiment qu'elle présente son projet demain, sinon, fini la belle vie.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, avant de rentrer dans son bureau, un tasse de café dans chaque main. Bella lui adressa un sourire, lors qu'elle reconnu son assistante et amie, Rosalie Hale. Elle lui avait toujours proposé de représenter la marque pour laquelle elle travaillait en tant que mannequin , il faut avouer que Rose était une très belle blonde, qui aurait pu être l'égérie de n'importe quelle grande marque. Bella s'était toujours sentie comme étant une sorte de vilain caneton à coté d'elle, le truc moche quoi... Mais bien qu'elle attachait beaucoup d'importance à son image, tout ce dont rêvait Rosalie était de fonder une famille. Le style de vie genre belle maison à la clôture blanche, avec un chien, un chat et au moins trois enfants. Mais de ce coté là, Rose en était aussi loin que Bella... Arriver à procréer sans un mari, il faut avouer que ça n'arrive que dans la bible !

« J'ai pensé en voyant ta tête toute à l'heure que tu aurais besoin d'un café avant ton rendez vous... J'ai demandé à Alice de me remplacer le temps de ma pause.» Dit Rose en souriant à sa patronne.

Bella fronça les sourcils, un rendez-vous ? Et merde, oui le fameux rendez-vous de quinze heures avec la journaliste du One day in Los Angeles qui devait leur consacrer un article sur la nouvelle tendance de l'été qui arrivait à grands pas... Elle avait complément zappé, elle soupira bruyamment en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil. Rose lui déposa son café et s'installa sur la chaise en face de son amie. Après tout quant à prendre sa pose toute seule, c'était plus sympa d'être deux à parler d'autre chose que boulot.

« Merci Rose, tu tombes toujours à pic ! Tu pourras me l'annoncer quand elle arrivera ? » Bella feuilleta rapidement son agenda sur son bureau et vérifia le nom de la fameuse intervieweuse. « c'est une certaine Johannie Mortensen... » ajouta t-elle.

« Merci de me rappeler mon job Bells ! Au fait, tu me caches des choses ! Tu as des nouvelles du charmant inconnu ? » Avança Rose.

Alice... Comme d'habitude, elle n'avait pas pu tenir sa langue. La discrétion et elle, en général ça fait deux.

Bella secoua doucement la tête en signe de négation.

« Premièrement je ne te cache rien, on va dire que j'ai complètement zappé de t'en parler. De toute façon, il n'y a rien à raconter. » murmura-t-elle, enfoncée dans son mutisme tout en faisant semblant de se concentrer sur le moniteur de son ordinateur. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler d'Edward, pas envie de penser à lui. Tout le monde s'inquiétait il de sa vie sentimentale ? Son célibat n'atteignait pas encore ses neurones et non, elle ne voulait pas finir vieille fille sur un banc public à taper la causette à des pigeons...

« Menteuse... Je te connais Bella ! » Charia la belle blonde. Bella était persuadée que Rose avait une sorte de détecteur de mensonges intégré. Voilà maintenant quatre ans qu'elles étaient amies et Rosalie pouvait détecter le moindre de ses bobards, encore pire que sa mère et sa sœur réunies ! _L faut tout de même avouer que tu sais aussi bien mentir que Mickey Mouse, Bella... Simple reflexion personnelle._

« Ok,ok, je l'ai envoyé promener en pleins préliminaires... Contente ? » conclut Bella, dont le ton était particulièrement froid, histoire de dire : 'ne me pose pas d'autres questions à ce sujet... '. Elle essaya par la suite de changer de sujet : « Ça te dirais d'aller faire un tour à l'inauguration de ce nouveau bar branché sur Hollywood Boulevard ce soir? Il paraît que c'est open bar toute la soirée, et j'ai trois invitations... » Mais autant dire que ça n'arrêterai pas Rose pour autant...

Rosalie haussa les sourcils, s'arrêter en cours de route ? Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Bella n'en avait parlé à personne, foirer un plan cul parce que le type est aussi doué qu'un sex toy en panne.

« C'était à ce point là médiocre ? Pauvre garçon... » Dit elle d'une voix moqueuse.

Bella s'enfonça encore plus dans son fauteuil, si elle n'avait pas peur de passer pour une folle, elle se serait cachée sous le bureau. Ses joues s'empourprèrent un peu plus, si bien qu'elle passait d'un rose lilas, à un rouge fesse-de-babouin. Couleur jusque là, inconnue au bataillon.

« Non, c'était justement trop bien pour qu'on continue... » grommela t-elle, en baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures. _Je suis d'accord avec toi Bella, je serai toi, j'aurai aussi envie de disparaître soudainement, comme par magie..._

Rose failli s'étouffer avec sa tasse de café... Arrêter des préliminaires géniales, parce que justement c'était trop bien ? Elle savait que parfois il manquait une case à Isabella, mais à ce point ? Elle fronça les sourcils, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans la conversation qu'elles avait. Avait-elle manqué un chapitre ?

« Tu veux dire que tu as refusé de t'envoyer en l'air parce que ce mec était un dieu au pieu ? » Lui demanda t-elle perplexe.

Soudain, une voix masculine émit un bruit sourd semblable à un raclement de gorge, coupant court à la conversation. Elle tournèrent tout les deux la tête vers celui qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Un type carrée, assez grande, brun, plutôt pas mal en sorte. Rose lui adressa un gigantesque sourire, autant dire qu'elle le trouvait plutôt à son goût...

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger, votre assistante m'a dit que vous étiez seule... Je suis le journaliste chargé de l'article pour le mois prochain dans le One Day in Los Angeles, je suis Emmett Cullen, je remplace ma collègue qui est malade aujourd'hui. » Se présenta le fameux Emmett. Il avait un sourire en coin charmeur, et essayait de ne pas trop montrer que le regard échangé avec Rose avait fait tout de suite tilt.

Bella eut un léger frisson, elle se releva de son siège, droite comme un I lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de famille du journaliste : Cullen. Bordel, c'étaient ils tous concertés, aujourd'hui pour lui faire inlassablement penser à Edward. Elle devait être maudite ? Elle suspectait soudain sa sœur d'avoir planqué une poupée vaudou sous son lit pour lui jeter un maléfice... Sa sœur était assez extravertie et avait des idées assez saugrenues, pour tenter de caser Bella. Surtout que depuis la réunions des anciens du lycée, Alice et Jasper avait décidé d'entretenir une relation à distance le temps que l'un ou l'autre ne trouve une solution définitive pour se rapprocher. Depuis maintenant deux semaines, Jasper et Alice alternaient les allez-retour Seattle, Los Angeles...

« Cullen ? » lui demanda soudainement Bella. _Pas mal comme accueil Bella, lui murmura sa conscience._

Emmett acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, et détournant les yeux de la petite blonde à qui il souriait tel un enfant qui voyait le Père Noël pour la première fois. Il porta enfin son attention sur Bella, au moins son nom de famille avait fait mouche, son frère lui devait une fière chandelle pour avoir accepté de faire un article mode pour le journal. En gros, Edward avait envoyé Emmett prendre la température, et comme d'habitude, son côté Saint- Bernard l'avait fait accepter la requête de son ptit frè même temps, vu de la façon dont parlais Edward de Bella, comment aurait-il pu lui dire non ?

« Oui, un problème ? »Demanda t-il à Bella, lui adressant un sourire.

« Non pas du tout, veuillez excuser mon comportement, je ne vous attendais pas si tôt. Bella Cullen... » Dit elle en se dirigeant vers lui afin de lui serrer la échangèrent un brève poignée de mains, avant que Bella ne se tourne vers Rosalie.

« Rosalie, tu pourrais m'envoyer Alice s'il te plaît ? J'aurai besoin d'elle pour présenter la nouvelle collection. Merci Rose. »

« pas de problèmes Bella, je te l'envoie... »

Rosalie reçu le message 5 sur 5, elle se lev au ralenti, et prit son temps pour sortir de la pièce, saluant par la même occasion Emmett qui lui répondit par un large sourire conquis. Intérieurement il s'était promis d'inviter la jolie petite blonde à boire un verre une fois l'interview terminée. Au moins il n'était pas venu pour rien.

Bella était elle sûr de la scène dont elle venait d'être le témoin? Ces deux là c'était totalement dévoré des yeux... Elle reconnaissait à peine sa meilleure amie, et tout ces sourires béats de bonne sœur, la relation entre Jasper et Alice, tout cela la rendait mal à l'aise, pour ne pas dire jalouse. Elle qui aurait aimé garder son groupe d'amies célibataires, de fêtardes invétérées...L'une avait déjà craquée et l'autre venait d'être subitement en proie à ses hormones ! Les deux faisaient la paire ! Mais bon elle avait peut être imaginée entre cet Emmett et Rose, il faut bien avouer qu'elle était totalement à coté de ses pompes. Si ce n'était pas le cas, alors tout était la faute de ce foutu Edward qui hantait son esprit depuis qu'elle avait quitté Forks.

« Installez vous, je vous en prit... L'invita Bella en désignant la chaise face à son bureau avant de s'installer en face de lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je parierai que d'ordinaire, les articles sur la mode ne sont pas votre quotidien. » Ajouta t-elle en souriant.

Emmett eut un léger rire, cela se voyait il tant que ça que le stylisme n'était pas son domaine de prédilection? Il secoua doucement la tête, si seulement elle savait qu'Edward se cachait derrière tout ça ! Il aurait d'ailleurs aimé voir sa réaction si il lui avait tout balancé de but en blanc : Écoutez, débrouillez vous avec mon frère, voici son numéro. Mais il resterait incognito comme il le lui avait promis. Appartement, Bella lui avait dit, ce fameux matin que si elle et son frère devaient se revoir, tout serait un 'coup du destin' ou un truc du style tout aussi étrange. A vrai dire, Emmett ne comprenait que très peu le refus de son frère de se présenter lui même à l'interview. Cette fille devait vraiment avoir du chien pour avoir réussi à capter l'attention de son frère, qui d'ordinaire, changeait plus souvent de filles que de chaussures.

« Effectivement, je me suis proposée pour remplacer Johannie quand j'ai su qu'elle était indisponible aujourd' je ne peux pas vous cacher que je suis novice matière de défilée ou de collection printemps/été. » Lui avoua t-il, amusé de la situation, des deux situations à vrai dire : l'immense bobard qu'il était en train de lui sortir sur un plateau d'argent, et la véritable raison de sa venue. Prendre la température... Dixit Eddy.

« Je peux vous demander quels genre d'articles vous écrivez en temps normal ? » Le questionna Bella. Légèrement stressée, elle se demandait si l'article en question saurait sembler cibler la clientèle, essentiellement féminine d'« Adventurous Swan », de toute façon, elle demanderait à avoir un droit de regard sur la page qui leur était consacrée avant publication.

Elle se surprit malgré tout à analyser les traits du visage de l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle, aucune ressemblance physique de près ou de loin avec Edward... Déduction faite : ils n'étaient pas de la même famille... Après tout, il y avait bien d'autres Swan au cœur des États-Unis, sans qu'ils soient tous membres d'une même famille. Autre détail important, elle n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de lui, ni même de son prénom au lycée de Forks.

« En temps normal, je suis habitué à un milieu un peu moins féroce que celui de la mode, je suis journaliste sportif. Mais rassurer vous, je ne fais que collecter les informations, Johannie écrira l'article comme il l'était prévu. » L'informa t-il, une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

Soudain, un lutin nommé Alice fit irruption dans la pièce, détournant l'attention des deux personnes dans le bureau. Un sourire aux lèvre, la styliste avait prit soin de prendre un book des créations qui sortiraient les prochains mois.

« On a besoin de mes services ? Ravie de vous rencontrer, Alice Swan, sœur et associée de Bella, responsable de création. » Se présenta t-elle, toute guillerette, comme à son habitude.

* * *

**Note perso :** _Merci d'avoir lu le second chapitre, j'espère que ce dernier vous a plu, bref, si c'est le cas, laissez une review ça donne pas mal de peps pour écrire ! Si vous avez également des suggestions, des idées à me soumettre, ou alors une chanson que vous aimeriez voir en titre de chapitre, n'hésitez pas et prenez la même direction : review. J'adore les défis:) !_

_On se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 3 !_

_Akasha._

* Bullet for my valentine/ curses


	3. Chapter 3 : Your sex is on fire

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Et hop, tout comme je vous l'avais promis, me revoilà avec le chapitre 3 ! _

_Je tenais à remercier tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ma fic, ainsi que les personnes qui m'ont ajouté comme fic favorite, ou qui suivent la fic ! Merci également aux personnes qui ont donné des review pour le chapitre 2, je commence à reconnaître certains noms, je n'arrive pas à me lasser de vous lire, c'est toujours un plaisir, donc merci à : _

_Bellatrix 18 : Ton commentaire m'a mise de bonne humeur toute la journée, comme tu me l'as demandé voici le 3 ème chapitre !_

_Nana10 : De rien, c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier pour tes commentaires, j'espère te lire bientôt ! _

_Larosesurleau : Contente que le chapitre 2 t'ai plu, et merci beaucoup de tes commentaires. : ) J'espère que le chapitre 3 t'emballeras également ! _

_Adore Youu : Merci beaucoup, c'est un compliment génial, j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce nouveau chapitre._

_Merci encore les filles , vous êtes géniales! _

_Allez, trêve de bavardage, et on commence le chapitre 3, bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Your sex is on fire. ***

* * *

3 appel sur le portable d'Emmett... Toujours rien, silence radio, il avait aussi tenté de lui envoyer des messages, mais son frère restait injoignable. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre ? De colère, il balança son portable sur son avait enfin réussi à retrouver sa trace au bout de une semaine et demi, après des recherches sur internet, des e-mails envoyé à ces différents contacts mais personnes n'avait la moindre information sur elle. Jusqu'à ce que l'une des journalistes d'Edward débarque dans son bureau pour lui parler d'un futur article sur une des marques de L.A qui semblaient très prometteuse : « Adventurous Swan ». Il avait approuvé l'article, sans vraiment tenir compte de l'engouement de la journaliste, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le nom de l'une des propriétaires de l'enseigne : Isabella Swan... Elle qui voulait du destin avait presque réussi son pari. Il avait aussitôt retiré l'interview à sa journaliste, sous ses protestations, lui indiquant qu'Emmett Cullen s'en chargerai. Renfrognée, elle avait maudit son patron, même si il lui avait promis qu'elle serait chargée de l'écriture de l'article.

Il ne pouvait pas se présenter lui même, a en juger par la personnalité de Bella, elle serait capable de lui dire qu'il l'avait pisté -ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux en réalité- et le foutre dehors sans qu'il n'ait quoique ce soit à dire. Le hasard avait pourtant bien tenu sa part du marché, ils venaient tous les deux de Forks, et habitaient désormais Los Angeles... C'était déjà une énorme coïncidence !

Qu'est ce qui clochait avec cette fille ? En deux semaines, il avait tout tenté pour se la sortir de la tête : alcool, strip-teaseuses, ex, une fille différente dans son lit un jour sur deux, rien n'avait marché. Même la pipe faite par son ex, Tanya, entre deux dossier n'avait pas suffi pour qu'il oublie Bella... Pourtant Tanya s'y prenait plutôt bien, il avait pensé que ça marcherait, mais c'était comme si cette nuit passé avec son ex partenaire de bio l'avait littéralement changé. Lui, pour qui les plans culs étaient une évidence et dont le seul mot « couple » donnait des sueurs froides, il était obsédé par une seule et même femme. Avouez que la situation est tout simplement... défenestrante ! Persuadé que pour passer outre son obsession, il fallait qu'il la revoit et qu'ils finissent ce qui avait si bien commencé. Tout après rentrerait dans l'ordre, il en semblait convaincu.

Soudain la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit laissant apparaître son frère. Emmett ferma derrière lui, il arborait un sourire niais, à en juger par Edward. Il se leva brusquement de son siège, allant à la rencontre de son frère.

« Putain Emmett, qu'est ce que tu foutais ? Ça t'arrive d'allumer ton portable ? Ça fait prêt de cinq heures que t'es parti ! »Cria t-il.

Emmett ne tint pas compte du caractère de son frère, après tout, c'était le plus nerveux de la famille... Autant dire qu'il avait l'habitude de son caractère de chien. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil, en face du bureau, ignorant Edward, avant de poser le magnétophone et le dossier de l'interview devant son frère.

« Je finissais de récolter les informations, et j'ai réussi à décrocher le numéro de l'assistante de Bella, une bombe... Tu verrais, une jolie blonde nommée Rosalie, qui a l'air d'avoir du caractère...»

Et voilà Emmett, qui lui donnait une description détaillée de Rosalie. Edward avait soudainement des envies de meurtre, il se voyait déjà sauter sur son frère pour l'obliger à parler de ce qui l'intéressait vraiment : ELLE. Il se mit à faire les cents pas, attendant enfin qu'il lui parle de Bella, mais la blonde l'avait pour ainsi dire hypnotisé, autant dire que la patience d'Edward avait des limites. Et a vrai dire, cette foutue Rosalie aurait bien pu être Miss Monde et a poil dans son bureau, il n'en aurait rien eu à foutre.

« Tu le fais exprès Emmett ? Bella putain, Bella, ca donne quoi ? » L'interrompit-il, en haussant la voix pour être sur qu'il soit enfin compris.

Emmett eu un sourire en coin moqueur avant de se retourner et de fixer son frère. Il faut avouer que la situation l'amusait particulièrement, jamais il n'avait vu son frère dans un état pour une nana, aussi jolie soit elle... Il se leva, et pose ses mains sur son frère avant de le secouer comme un gamin qui secouerait un jouet cassé pour savoir ce que cloche.

« Je crois qu'il y a un problème de fabrication... Tu veux que je t'emmène au service après vente ? » Lui demanda t-il hilare.

Edward, poussa son frère se dégageant de son emprise, et lui jeta un regard noir, même si Emmett était l'aîné, il agissait parfois comme si il était toujours un ado pré-pubère... Quel gamin ! Il leva les yeux au ciel, et partit se rasseoir en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, il valait mieux qu'il se calme avant qu'il ne sorte son frère de son bureau à l'aide d'un magistral coup de pied au cul... Mais si il le foutait dehors maintenant, il n'en saurai pas plus au sujet de Bella...

« Haha... très drôle... Tu en as d'autre comme ça en stock ? » Siffla t-il, excédé.

Il posa son coude sur le bureau, et attrapa un stylo avec lequel il commença à faire rouler entre ses doigts, sous l'œil attentif, et le courroux de son frère. Emmett, touché par la réaction de son frère, apparemment cette fille comptait beaucoup plus pour lui qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, décida par arrêter de provoquer Eddy, et lui donner enfin les précieuses informations qu'il attendait tant.

« Toi et moi, on sors ce soir Edward... Je suppose que tu as entendu parler du Moonlight ? » Lui demanda t-il. Edward commençait visiblement à s'impatienter. Sans attendre une réponse positive ou négative de la part de son frère, Emmett continua : « Je dois y retrouver Rose, et avant que tu ne me dise que tu t'en branles, j'ajouterai que Bella sera également présente... »

Enfin ! Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres d'Edward, Emmett cru presque qu'il était en train de faire un cauchemar... Il se passait définitivement quelque chose entre la petite brune et son frangin, pas possible autrement. Entre Bella qui l'avait longuement dévisagé quand elle avait entendu son nom de famille et Edward qui changeait subitement d'humeur, il n'y avait aucun doute...

« Parfait... Comment a t-elle réagit quand tu t'es présenté ? » Lui demanda t-il simplement.

« J'aurai du prendre une photo, même si elle est restée très pro, son regard l'a trahi. » avoua Emmett.

La situation était parfaite, et Edward jubilais, son supplice serait enfin terminé le lendemain matin, quand ils auraient fini ce qui avait commencé... Néanmoins, le fait qu'elle ait été troublé par leur nom de famille le laissa pensif... Alors comme ça, seul son nom pouvait la désorienter. Il ne restait plus qu'a appliquer sa meilleure méthode de drague ce soir et elle serait enfin dans son lit après plus de quinze jours de torture.

« On se retrouve devant le Moonlight à 8.30 pm, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai plusieurs articles à écrire et d'autres à mettre en page. Je te remercie pour le service rendu... » lui dit il avant de planter son regard sur sur écran d'ordinateur.

Emmett agacé par l'attitude de son frère, préféra se retirer dans son propre bureau, parfois Edward l'exaspérait, il comprenait parfaitement qu'il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur sa vie privée, mais de la à le renvoyer travailler sans même lui adresser un regard... Très peu de personnes parvenaient à comprendre son attitude, froide, distante même avec sa propre famille depuis que leur père l'avait nommé rédacteur en chef du journal. Edward était impitoyable en tant que patron et pas mal de langues se déliaient derrière son dos, il le savait, mais il n'y accordait aucune importance... Emmett se retourna tout de même vers son frère avant de quitter le bureau.

« J'espère que tu ne vas pas la faire souffrir comme tu le fait avec les autres. Bella est une fille bien, ne joues pas avec elle... » lui conseilla t-il. Mais comme Emmett s'y attendait, Edward se contenta de lever légèrement les yeux vers lui, son visage dessinant un fin sourire, mais il n'ajoutait rien, et tourna de nouveau son attention sur son pc.

La journée avait été longue, entre appels divers, mise en place de l'impression du journal qui sortirait dans deux jours, autant dire qu'Edward n'avait pas eu de temps pour lui... Il avait néanmoins pris le temps de rentrer chez lui, de prendre une douche et de filer vers le Moonlight. Sur la route, il se surprit à se demander quel genre de fringues, portait Bella, et si elle était aussi belle, que ce matin là, nue sur son lit, à moitié endormie. Déjà, il avait tout un plan. Juste à coté du moonlight, se trouvait un hotel cinq étoiles, un coup de fil avait suffit, et le patron, qui était un ami, avait d'hors et déjà réservé une chambre à son nom.

Il retrouva son frère, comme il était convenu, à 8.30 p.m. Mais avant de rentrer dans le club, Emmett passa un appel à la fameuse Rosalie qui devait venir le chercher à l'entrée. Bella serait-elle avec elle ? La jolie blonde, arriva, souriante, en voyant Emmett. Elle salua rapidement Edward avant d'ajouter :

« Emmett m'a rapidement expliqué ce qu'il en était... Bella est au bar. ». Rose n'aimait pas vraiment avoir à se mêler de la vie privée de sa meilleure amie, mais elle savait pertinemment que cet Edward l'obsédait depuis leur ''entrevue '' à Forks.

Il la remercia et pénétra dans le Moonlight, sans attendre son frère et sa future conquête, il se rapprocha du bar, détaillant chaque personne du regard dans l'espoir de la distinguer.

Enfin, il l'aperçue en train de discuter au bar avec un type, qui regardait alors plus que dans son décolleté que dans ses yeux, il serra les poings sans même s'en rendre compte... Il fallait qu'il aille la sortir des pattes de ce sale type, il en ressentait le besoin, comme si Bella lui appartenait. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, essayant de chasser les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle et de son corps qui lui avait tant manqué... Son corps tout entier la réclamait, si bien qu'il fut à sa hauteur plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Le type, le toisa du regard, mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu se retourner, Edward posa ses mains sur les yeux de la jeune femme et se colla contre elle. Bella, qui d'ordinaire, n'aimait pas le contact physique avec un étranger, fut parcourue par un frisson électrique, au moment même ou l'inconnu avait posé la main sur ses yeux. Cette sensation, ce ressenti, elle avait connu ça il y a deux semaines mais... comment était ce possible ? Non, ce n'était tout de même pas ?

Voyant qu'il n'avait aucune chance, le type qui la draguait s'éclipsa, insultant Edward dans sa barbe, mais alors qu'il aurai réagit en temps normal, l'effet de son corps contre celui de son obsession , le fit littéralement planer. La sensation que lui procurait cette fille était encore meilleure qu'un shot de vodka. Quoique les deux combinés, ça devait faire un cocktail explosif !

Il s'approcha alors doucement de son oreille, dont il embrassa doucement le lobe avant de lui murmurer :

« Le destin fait toujours bien les choses, je te l'avais dit... » Phrase que seuls eux deux pouvaient comprendre dans ce bar... Ses lèvres descendirent sur son cou, doucement, alors que ces mains libéraient ses yeux pour se poser doucement sur ses courbes... Bon dieu, jamais il n'avait voulu un nana à ce point...

Bella ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était lui... Il fallait qu'elle appelle Alice pour l'engueuler, qui d'autre aurait pu lui dire qu'elle était au Moonlight ce soir ? Elle avait une envie viscérale de se retourner, afin de vérifier si c'était bel et bien lui, si elle n'était pas dans l'un de ses nombreux fantasmes qu'elle faisaient par dizaine ces derniers temps. Mais il la maintenait collée contre son corps, ses fesses contre son entrejambe, la sensation la rendait folle... Elle le savait c'était lui, elle e sentait du plus profond de ses entrailles...

« Comment m'as tu retrouvée ? » susurra elle alors qu'elle pressait un peu plus ses fesses contre son sexe, tout en penchant la tête pour s'offrir à ses baisers.

« Le destin... Je te l'ai dis... »

Il quitta rapidement ses lèvres, et vint se poster, entre ses cuisses, sans qu'il ne lui demande son avis il prit soin par la même occasion de commander deux shots de vodka, en souvenir de leurs premières nuit ensemble... Le regard planté dans celui de la jeune femme, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de descendre les yeux ailleurs, sinon c'était la soirée ''j'éclate mon jean''. Elle portait un bustier noir en soie, incrusté de perles blanches,un jean et des cuissardes noires. Bon dieu, il devait vraiment prendre sur lui pour ne pas poser sa croupe sur le comptoir et lui faire l'amour sur le champ.

« Tu es venu à L.A spécialement pour moi ? » Lui demanda t-elle, out en l'attirant par le col de la chemise contre elle, enroulant ses jambes autour de son en oubliait presque le monde présente, sa meilleure amie qui ne devait pas être loin, et tout ces gens qu'elle était susceptible de connaître... Tout ce qui importait, c'était lui.

« A toi de me dire si venir spécialement ici pour toi t'inciterais à me suivre... »

Il allongea le bras et porta le premier shot de vodka, qui bu cul sec avant d'attraper le second verre et de faire de même. Bella fit la moue en le regardant, elle qui croyait que c'était le sien... Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu protester, il lui fit doucement pencher la tête en arrière et lui fit boire son shot a même la bouche avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Dieu ce que c'était sexy ! Leurs langues se retrouvèrent, se caressèrent, avec cette impression de n'avoir jamais été séparées. Les doigts d'Edward se glissèrent sensuellement sous son bustier, caressant doucement son ventre, alors que leur baiser de retrouvailles s'intensifiait. Bella, avait planté ses ongles dans ses épaules, et gémissait contre ses lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas répondu, tu serais prête à me suivre ? » Lui demanda t-il, coupant leur baiser.

« Qui te dis que j'ai envie de venir avec toi ? » répondis elle, en se mordant doucement la lèvres inférieure.

« Depuis que je suis parti, tu ne cesses de te demander comment je t'aurai fais l'amour... Ça t'obsède autant que moi si bien que ton string doit actuellement être trempé... »

Bingo baby ! Il avait tout juste il venait tout simplement de se piquer un fard incroyable qu'il distinguais malgré la pénombre du bar.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... » Lui dit elle, en l'attirant une nouvelle fois contre ses lèvres.

« De ça... » Edward parvint cependant à passer sa main entre leur deux corps, et la plongeas dans le jean taille basse de la jeune femme, puis sous son string, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ce qu'il voulait : son vagin trempé...avec douceur et discrétion, n'oubliez tout de même pas qu'il étaient dans un bar,

il fit glisser deux doigts, avant de faire de légers va et viens. Ils faillaient qu'ils sortent d'ici, qu'ils

aillent n'importe ou mais dans un lieu ou il pourraient enfin faire l'amour...

« Suis moi... » lui murmura t-il, tout en l'entraînant en dehors du bar... Elle ne se laissa pas prier, oubliant même Rosalie avec qui elle était venue, i aurait pu lui proposer l'arrière d'une voiture, une ruelle isolée, ca n'aurai eu aucune importance. Ce soir elle serait corps et âme à lui...

* * *

**Note perso :**_ La suite au prochain chapitre ! Je suis sadique pas vrai ? HAHA ! N'hésitez pas à poster une review, et à donner votre avis. Autre petite chose, n'hésitez pas à me proposer des chansons que vous aimeriez vous en titre de sujet, ça pourrait me donner pas mal d'idées ! J'aime es challenges !_

_A bientôt !_

_Akasha._

*Sex on fire / Kings of Leon.


	4. Chapter 4 : Our Fantasy

Note de l'auteur : 

_Hello,_

_J'ai un peu de retard sur ce chapitre, désolée pour l'attente, ma connexion n'en a fait qu'à sa tête toute la semaine! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire. Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui suivent ma fic, qui m'ajoutent en favoris, ou me laissent des reviews, ça me fout la banane quand je les lis !Dons vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire;) ! Merci à Nodame, Larosesurleau, LoveTwilight4, lamue12, Xshanee pour vos reviews sur le chapitre 3 ( je vous répondrai par mp le plus vite possible), c'était un plaisir de vous lire. Vous espériez un chapitre chaud, vous êtes servis;), j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'espère vous relire bientôt ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **

**Our fantasy. ***

* * *

La porte de la suite s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître un couple qui semblait ne pas pouvoir se détacher l'un de l'autre. Chacun ressentait ce besoin de découvrir l'autre à nouveau, et surtout, de rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdus... Deux semaines, deux semaines à rêver de ces retrouvailles, à être obsédé par l'autre, par sa peau, son odeur, ses gestes... Chacun ne savait pas ce qui le consumait ni Bella, ni Edward n'était capable de mettre un mot sur ce feu qui les rongeait dans cette chambre du dernier étage de l'hôtel Brighton... Rien, en cet instant n'aurait pu les détacher l'un de l'autre, ni même les interrompre dans leur danse de la peut être le mini bar de la suite... Edward se détacha de ses lèvres, la démarche assurée sous le regard noir de désir de Bella. Après tout, l'ascension au septième ciel est encore meilleure, quand elle se fait désirer...

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Alcool et sexe font souvent bon ménage quand on sait doser le premier. Au risque de se retrouver dans une situation identique à leur première nuit. Bella avait toujours été excessive dans sa vie, c'était une work-alcoolic, une handicapée des sentiments, et surtout après un certain évènement elle avait fini par tomber amoureuse de sa bouteille de vodka... Entre AA et autre groupe de soutient, ou l'on se présente avec les fameux mots : « Bonjour, moi c'est Bella, je suis alcoolique... », et aux autres de vous souhaiter la bienvenue avec le fameux : « Bonjour Bella... », elle en était sortie saine et sauve il y a deux ans. Quoiqu'il en soit un ou deux verres ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle secoua imperceptiblement la tête et reporta son attention sur le dieu vivant qui attendait sa réponse.

« Avec plaisir … Je peux te poser une question ? » lui demanda t-elle.

« Bien sur, sauf si ça concerne ce qui nous attends pour le reste de la soirée... Ça c'est une surprise ! »Acquiesça t-il en souriant, s'attendant néanmoins à n'importe quelle question tordue qui pourrait sortir de la tête de la jeune femme. Si elle lui reparlait de destin, il lui foutrait le champagne à la tronche. Il sabra le champagne et servit deux coupes, puis il s'approcha d'elle, un sourire en coin et lui tendit une coupe...

« Tu comptes me saouler pour que tu puisses faire ce que tu veux de mon corps ? Si c'est le cas, pas besoin d'alcool pour ça... » Murmura elle, en se mordant la lèvre avant de porter la coupe à sa bouche, soutenant le regard d'Edward, ce qui attisa un peu plus son désir.

Wow, cette fille était cash, et autant dire que son attitude contrastait avec celle qu'elle avait eu à Forks... Était-ce Los Angeles ou la frustration qui la faisait réagir ainsi ? A vrai dire, Edward, n'en avait rien à foutre, et ce changement de personnalité lui plaisait... Posant sa coupe sur la commode prêt d'eux après avoir bu une gorgée de champagne, il se rapprocha d'elle, et la plaqua contre le mur avant d'emprisonner ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas être à coté d'elle sans la toucher, sentir qu'elle était telle une poupée entre ses mains, sa poupée... Bordel, qu'est ce qu'elle avait pu lui faire ?

Un râle sensuel s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres quand il sentit les caresses qu'elle lui prodiguait à travers son jean, intensifiant son érection... Il la pressa un peu plus contre lui, plongeant son visage dans son cou qu'il embrassa, mordilla, alors que ses mains, venaient de la libérer de son bustier, qui tomba au sol, révélant un soutient gorge noir et rouge sans bretelles... Il la souleva délicatement du sol, la laissant entourer sa taille de ses hanches, pour la plaquer contre le mur. Il lui embrassa la poitrine, donnant de léger coups de langue sur ses pointes dressée, les mordant pour attiser son désir. Il l'entendit gémir, alors qu'elle lui fourrageait les cheveux de ses doigts...Bordel, ce qu'elle avait pu lui manquer !

Bella n'avait plus le destin en tête, à vrai dire, elle venait tout juste passer au premier stade de l'évolution, autant avouer qu'elle est plutôt primitive dans ces moments là... Darwin serait fière d'elle ! Bon sauf quand elle nous la joue : ''ce type est trop doué pour que ce soit réel, _vade retro Satana_s...'' Mais la faute allait être réparée, leurs deux corps s'appelaient, attirés comme deux aimants, leur peaux s'électrisaient au contact de l'autre. Il n'y avait rien à comprendre, pas de long discours à faire. Bella se détacha de son emprise,et se redressa sur ses pieds. Les mains de la jeune femme s'affairaient sur les boutons de la chemise d'Edward, elle effleurait et caressait sa peau.

Bella savait se faire désirer, oh que oui !

La chemise vola à travers la pièce, elle l'attira un peu plus contre elle, et commença à lui défaire la ceinture, tout en caressant son érection à travers son jean... Il releva la tête vers elle, et l'embrassa avec fougue, mordillant ses lèvres, suçant sa langue, Edward intensifia le baiser quand il senti les mais de sa Bella sur son exe dressé. Cette fille était une déesse. Sa déesse. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait dans son esprit et dans son cœur, pourquoi il lui semblait que son cœur battait à l'unisson avec le sien. Ce sentiment si complexe qu'on appelle l'amour ?

Nan, pas possible, lui, Edward Cullen ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux, il en était convaincu. Et pourtant...

Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, Bella avait quitté ses lèvres, et se retrouvait à genoux devant lui. Elle le soutenait du regard, embrassant son ventre, le caressant doucement avec sa langue alors qu'elle descendait son boxer... OH MY GOD ! N'allait elle pas ? Si... Elle donna un léger coup de langue sur son gland et il tressaillit, cette nana était sadique et elle s'éclatait à faire de lui son jouet. Un murmure rauque s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres quand il sentit la tiedeur de sa bouche sur son sexe. Les vas et viens de sa langue sur son sexe le rendait hors de contrôle. Il butait délicatement contre sa gorge, bon dieu, il n'avait jamais eu une pipe comme celle qu'elle lui offrait. Il était tout simplement aux anges, au bord de l'explosion.

« Bella...Retires toi... » la prévenait il à bout de souffle...

Mais contre toute attente, elle intensifia la caresse de sa bouche sur son sexe, en s'agrippant à ses fesses pour accélérer la cadence. Et si je vous avouais que c'était la toute première fellation de Bella ? L'acte en lui même l'avait toujours agit comme un répulsif, mais avec Edward, c'était comme si elle n'avait aucun tabou, aucune limite. Jamais elle n'avait perdu le contrôle d'elle même à ce point totalement sobre. Instinctivement, elle veut son plaisir avant le sien, chose qui la surprend mais dont elle s'accommode... Sa langue stimule sa longueur avec tendresse et envie, il n'en faut pas plus à Edward pour libérer sa jouissance...

Il la soulève doucement par les épaules, et l'embrasse à pleine bouche, avec toute la fureur et l'excitation de leurs jeux sexuels et passionnés Quelque chose se passe entre eux, quelque chose qu'ils ne peuvent pas expliquer et qu'ils n'ont jamais connus auparavant. Mais pas la peine de se prendre la tête maintenant...

« J'ai envie de toi... Prends moi ou tu vas me rendre folle... » Lui murmure elle contre ses lèvres en gémissant presque.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres... » Lui répond-il avant de se débarrasser de ses propres fringues, aux dernières nouvelles, on ne fait pas l'amour habillés... Il se sent soudainement arnaqué, je vous explique : alors que lui est déjà à poil, elle est juste seins nus, en jean et cuissardes... Visez le manque d'égalité ! La soulevant dans ses bras, il la déposa rapidement sur le lit avant de faire une constatation.

« Tu es magnifique Bella... »Souffla il.

Bella se piqua un fard, pour au moins la troisième fois de la soirée. C'était plus fort qu'elle, un seul compliment, et c'était parti pour ressembler à la cousine germaine de Bozo le clown... Et Bella déteste les clows, avec leurs sourires faux, leur bonne humeur à toute épreuve. Ce sont des vicieux, des sadiques... Non, mais à quoi pensait Bella en plein préliminaires ? _Bella, si tu veux mon avis, tu es barrée ma pauvre. _

Elle eut un éclat de rire en reposant ses yeux sur Edward, il luttait avec ses cuissardes pour les lui enlever en vain, il poussait des jurons étouffés, s'énervait contre l'idée qu'elle avait eut de mettre des trucs pareils... Elle eut un sourire moqueur en coin, avant de lui proposer :

« Besoin d'un coup de main ? »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, en se posant l'ultime question : Comment les femmes pouvaient elles porter des chaussures, certes sexy, mais aussi difficiles à enlever. Il avait la certitude que la femme était un être étrange aux penchants S/M. Bon, Bella aurait été en baskets, ok, il aurait tiré la tronche même si ça aurait été d'une simplicité d'enfant à enlever, les cuissardes c'est bandant, ultra sexy, mais complètement chiant à enlever... Pourtant pour elle, en moins temps qu'il en faut pour

dire Abracadabra, elle s'était retrouvée pieds nus...

L'expression pantoise du visage d'Edward arracha un nouvel éclat de rire à Bella, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était tout simplement à mourir de rire. Imaginez un peu la situation : Edward complètement à poil, qui fixe les bottes avec un air ahuri, un sourcil relevé, puis qui reporte son attention sur les pieds nus de Bella, qui rappelons le, est allongée sur le lit, seins nus, et en jean... Il n'y a pas mieux pour casser l'ambiance.

« Tu comptes me faire attendre longtemps ou je dois finir de me déshabiller toute seule ? » Lui demanda elle, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

« Ne t'avises même pas à toucher au bouton de ton jean, sinon je t'attache. » la provoqua il, un sourire en coin.

« C'est une proposition ? »

« Un ordre... » Lui susurra-t-il, un air machiavélique dans son regard. Un seul regard vers elle et il avait réussi à passer outre les moqueries de la jeune femme. Sans attendre qu'elle n'enlèves elle même son jean, et s'allongea sur elle, sans vraiment qu'elle ne comprenne comment, elle se retrouvait nue contre lui, ses lèvres plaquées contre les siennes. Ce type en fait c'était Lucky luke...

De son coté Edward, crevait d'envie pour une seule et unique chose, enfin se sentir en elle, lui faire l'amour comme il en avait rêver depuis cette fameuse matinée à Forks... Mais il allait se retenir et la faire languir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie de venir en elle. Sadique comme plan... Lentement, il dévia de ses lèvres, et embrassa, titilla, caressa de ses mains et de ses lèvres chaque parcelle de peau à laquelle il avait accès. Quand il atteignit son bouton, il donna un léger coup de langue avant d'intensifier son baiser. Le corps de Bella se cambra légèrement, tandis que leurs deux respirations s'accéléraient. Pour approfondir sa caresse, il fit pénétrer ses doigts dans sa douce et humide antre, mordillant toujours son clitoris...

Si on avait demandé à Bella quel était son nom, son âge ou même qui elle était, autant dire qu'elle aurait été incapable de donner une réponse sensée, son corps et son âme appartenait désormais à Edward... Son esprit était désormais quelque part dans les étoiles, loin de toute civilisation, dans une bulle ou eux seuls comptaient... Il accéléra subitement la cadence, arrachant un cri à Bella, tandisque son corps était littéralement en feu. Elle baissa les yeux vers Edward, tandis que ses doigts s'enroulaient dans ses cheveux... Lorsqu'elle se sentit proche de l'orgasme, elle l'attira par les épaules, sans grands résultats, avant de murmurer :

« Edward... Je t'en pris, viens... Je veux te sentir en moi... »

Bordel, le corps de cette fille était un appel à la luxure, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas y résister... Il aimait sentir son corps se tordre sous l'impatience et la jouissance qu'elle éprouvait sous ses doigts... Après avoir attrapé un préservatif dans la poche de son jean qui traînait par terre, il l'enroula sur sa hampe dressée, il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil et plaça son gland à l'entrée de son vagin trempé... D'un coup de rein, il entra en elle, et se mouva doucement, dieu ce que c'était bon, c'était comme si ils étaient totalement faits l'un pour l'autre. Sexuellement parlant, on ne peut espérer d'être plus compatibles... Il se retira brusquement d'elle, et pénétra en elle, avec force et virilité, ce qui arracha un nouveau cri de plaisir à la jeune femme...Il répéta ce petit jeux plusieurs fois, avant que Bella ne prenne le devant, et bascula sur lui. Cette fois ci c'était à elle de jouer...

Elle s'empala sur lui, et accéléra la cadence, alternant douceur et ardeur... Lorsqu'il se sentir prêt à jouir, il se releva vers elle, les yeux plantés dans les siens et l'embrassa avec fougue, caressant ses seins et lui faisant prendre un rythme plus tendre, plus doux, tout en étant intense. En l'espace d'une bonne heure, ils venaient tout les deux de découvrir ce que faire l'amour signifiait réellement, et côtoyaient désormais les cieux ensemble...

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, reprennant leurs respirations et leurs esprits... Aucun n'osait ouvrir la bouche, de peur de briser ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Aucun des deux n'avaient envie de quitter cette chambre d'hotel, mais l'appel du tabac de Bella se fit ressentir, elle se détacha des bras d'Edward... Elle se leva encore nue sous ses yeux, et partit chercher une cigarette dans l'entrée... Elle revint dans la chambre, et ouvrit la fenêtre. Lentement, elle alluma sa cigarette et ferma les yeux, aspirant la fumée..

« J'adore baiser avec toi... « Lui dit elle finalement, les yeux fixés dans le vide ... _Ouais, Bella, on va dire que le romantisme et toi ça fait deux..._

Il tourna la tête vers elle, fronçant les sourcils, visiblement vexé...

« Parce que tu crois que toi et moi c'était de la baise ? » Dit il d'une voix rauque...

Elle se retourna surprise par son ton, tout en reprenant une seconde bouffée de nicotine. Avait elle dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

« Heu... Je n'ai pas voulu dire que... » Bégaya t-elle, mais il n'attendit pas qu'elle s'explique,il se leva et vint la rejoindre pour se poster à coté d'elle .

« Si toi et moi on avait juste ''baisé'' comme tu l'as dis, je me serai déjà barré, j'aurai tiré mon coup, j'en aurai rien eu à foutre de toi... Apprends qu'il y a une différence entre faire l'amour et baiser... » Il venait tout juste de clarifier les choses, jamais il n'aurai dit ça à une autre, et il ne se reconnaissait pas dans ces paroles... Il en était lui même surpris... Elle jeta sa cigarette par la fenêtre, et vint enrouler ses bras autour de son cou, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour accéder à son oreille.

« Rectification j'adore faire l'amour avec toi, et je te supplie de me faire vibrer une seconde fois... »lui murmura t-elle... Un sourire illumina le visage d'Edward, et doucement, sensuellement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes... C'est parti pour un second round !

Reste à savoir ce qu'il adviendrait le lendemain matin... Rien n'était prévu, le destin les guiderait sûrement, qui sait ?

* * *

**Note perso :** _Tadaaa ! Encore désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster la suite avant, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. Le texte risque de comporter des fautes, mais je voulais que vous l'ayez avant 21H, je le corrigerai ce soir vers 23H._

_Autre petit truc : n'hésitez pas en plus de laisser des reviews ( concernant ce chapitre, pour me donner des conseils ou autre) à vous abonner à moi, une nouvelle fic, assez différente de celle ci devrait voir le jour dans la nuit avec toujours Twilight comme base de fic..._

_Et n'oubliez pas : review, review, review ! _

_Bonne soirée !_

_Akasha._

* The Fantasy/30 seconds to mars.


End file.
